Concrete Angel
by TheSlytherinMuggle
Summary: Gaara is the new kid, he is befriended by Naruto. Everything goes dowhill from there. NaruGaara, GaaraSasu OOCness


**Hey everyone! I know I haven't done anything with my other story but this just popped into my head, this is my first Naruto one-shot so be gentle please. But constructive criticism is helpful. This story has OOCness! RE-EDITED, hope it reads easier now1**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or the song!

* * *

**

Naruto watched as the new kid walked out of the classroom. He was quiet and when Naruto had offered to help him with his assignment he rudely said no.

"He's hot." Sasuke says plainly, Sasuke was his best friend and also gay. Naruto, not sure what Sasuke saw in him but then again Sasuke always went for the emos, even when he had thought he liked girls. That was why Naruto was never worried about his friend liking him.

At lunch Sasuke was staring at Gaara who was glaring at the table, trying to burn a whole threw it. Naruto was trying not to laugh. He himself had tried to burn a hole through the table when Sakura had left their group last month. She had joined the popular group, with Ino, and whatever their names were. He didn't think they were important to remember.

* * *

It was the last day of class: Art. He hated art, well not entirely. Technically he loved art and was a good artist. He just hated it here, one the teacher was an asshole and two he hated drawing at a certain time. He drew when he felt like and if he didn't it always turned out wrong. The door opened and in walked Gaara, the teacher introduced him and told him to go sit wherever. The only empty seat was next to Naruto. Gaara seemed to detest this but went anyway.

"Hi! I'm Naruto!"

Gaara didn't even glance his way, but Naruto kept talk all through art. Not caring if Gaara heard him or not. Gaara tried to ignore his partner but he couldn't, the blonde was just so talkative. It was as if he was talking for the both of them.

"Alright class please hand in your assignment."

The teacher said, Gaara was wondering how his partner was going to escape this one. He doubted he had done any work, but surprisingly he had. Wow he could seriously multi-task.

"Bye!"

Naruto yelled over the people that were running out of class.

* * *

Naruto listened to the radio while doing his homework. His mind was on Gaara, he had long ago discovered he was bi. But he had never been attracted to someone. And after only one day he was thinking about this person, who he only saw a few times during the day.

The week went by and soon Gaara was sitting with him during lunch, he was by no means being friendly but it was a start. He even said something or gave his opinion. This made Naruto happy to no end. But there was also a downside to this 'friendship'; his best friend was no longer talking to him. He tried to get Sasuke to understand that this was only a friendship but he wasn't listening. Sighing Naruto went back to talking to Gaara, not knowing he was slowly chipping away at his friend's cold heart.

* * *

Almost three months had passed since the first day of school and Naruto and Gaara were talking normally, in private only. Not only that, but now Naruto was deeply attracted to his friend. At first he tried to deny it but after awhile he gave up and just let his crush grow until he was in love with Gaara. Today was once again Friday and they both were going to the arcade like they always did on Fridays. He picked up Gaara and they walked to the arcade. Naruto was glad he decided to befriend Gaara, it gave him a reason to be away from his dad **(A/N: in my story he's alive)**; he gave a shudder at the thought.

Gaara watched as his friend was lost in thought and then shuddered, he knew that shudder. He did it many times; it was from fright of something. He put a hand on his friends shoulder and Naruto smiled at him. The smile warmed him; maybe opening up wasn't such a bad thing.

The night went on as usual, them playing, eating, Sasuke glaring at Naruto and in the end both of them stopping to get a soda.

"Bye Naruto."

Gaara said, but Naruto grabbed his arm and kissed him on the lips. Gaara was so surprised that he forgot to respond but as soon as he felt Naruto detach himself Gaara pulled him closer and they kissed. When they pulled apart Gaara was smiling, it wasn't forced. It was happy and calm. Something that Naruto loved to see and leaned in for another kiss.

A week had passed since their kiss; they had decided to keep their relationship a secret. Gaara was walking to his locker; he opened it and saw everything topple down. This wouldn't have bothered him except it was what had fallen; ever picture he drew, ever thing he had written was torn into pieces. And in the midst of it was a drawing pencil, Naruto's pencil. Rage built up in his chest, his heart grew cold. He saw Naruto coming to him with a smile that turned into a frown.

"What's wrong Gaara?" he asked, looking worriedly at the papers.

"You should know, you did this, don't try denying it, this is your pencil." Gaara yelled, luckily it long after school was over.

"I didn't do anything and I lent that pencil to Sasuke yesterday." Naruto said angrily, how Gaara could think he would ever do something like this.

"Don't lie, was this whole thing a trick. A joke for you and your friends to laugh at, I won't be a joke." Gaara said picking up his backpack.

"Gaara please I would never do this, please trust me." but he didn't finish, Gaara had punched him in the stomach and left. Naruto just sat there and after a few minutes brought his knees up to his chest and cried silently. His heart felling very empty.

* * *

Naruto went home quietly, today was Friday and his father would be home. Before today he fought his father and the abuse wasn't as bad but now he didn't care. Why should he? He walked into the house and up to his room; he did his homework and sat on his windowsill, not caring when his father came in. He came in at exactly ten, Naruto just closed his eyes as the punches came, and he felt a blow to his face. He opened his eyes to see his father undressing and he too undressed. Detaching himself from the pain, from himself and his broken heart.

It was Sunday, the sun was shining and Naruto could hear people outside laughing. He tried to move but his body ached, from the constant beatings and rape. So he just sat there, letting himself heal, knowing he would need strength to go to school on Monday. So he just turned the music on with his remote control. A song came on.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh _

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Naruto felt tears come to his eyes, the song touched him. And he quickly memorized the song.

It was Tuesday, he couldn't even get out of bed on Monday so he called in sick, but today he had to go. He walked to school, trying to get used to the pain. When he entered the school building he went to his locker and when he turned a corner he almost fell backwards. Gaara and Sasuke were kissing, passionately in the hall. Not caring who saw them, sadly they were next to his locker. He walked up to his locker and opened it, not caring if he got them mad. He opened his locker and something fell out, it was many pieces of a picture. He quickly figured out what it was, and he gasped. It was his prized possession. It was his only picture of his mother; she was holding him when he was a baby. A note was attached to it _Thought I'd return the favor_ it said, he dropped the note and carefully picked up the pieces of the picture. He closed his locker and made his way out of the school and into the school field, where lunch was held. He didn't care if he missed classes, he didn't care if anything happened. Not anymore. He climbed into the highest tree and sat in one of the branches and started singing.

_**(Conecrete Angel-Martina Macbrdige, is sung here, the song Naruto was singing earlier, I erased it since it took up space)**_

The whole class stopped when they saw someone sit down in the tree, which was next to them. And a sorrow voice started singing. Some of the girls started crying, none of them recognized the voice.

* * *

Naruto came down for lunch, a smile playing on his face. It was fake, but no one noticed. He went to get ramen and ate it, he didn't really like it but it was the only thing his stomach could handle. He didn't sit with his friends because they all sat around Sasuke and Gaara. A tap on the shoulder made him look up, it was Sakura and Ino.

"What?" he asks annoyed.

"I heard that you almost cried today because one of your stupid pictures was ripped." Ino smirked

"Fuck off." He growled standing up

"Is poor little Naruto upset, you're much worse of a baby then I ever though you'd be. Even the new kid had some sense and joined Sasuke. But all you do is cry over pictures, pfft." Naruto clenched his fists.

"Will you shut the fuck up you little whore! That was the only picture I had of my mother, she fucking died a month after my first birthday trying to help someone out of a burning building. And I will fucking slap you if say something else about her." He said in dangerous voice. Ino made a move to slap him but he grabbed her hand.

"Try it and I will break your arm." He hissed and left the school grounds completely. Leaving the whole school staring after him.

For the next two weeks Naruto hardly showed in school, it was usually random days and when he did show up he was always limping.

"Mr. Uzumaki I need to speak with you." The whole class turned to the principal coming towards the tree Naruto always ate lunch at.

"No." he said plainly. Mostly everyone gasped.

"Mr. Uzumaki." She said warningly, he gave her a dark look.

"Fuck off." He said while standing up, gathering his books and leaving.

"Get back here now!" she yelled

"Bite me." he yelled back and turned a corner.

Gaara watched Naruto left, he had changed so much. The smile disappeared and the eyes dulled. He looked thinner and his attitude was darker, Gaara realized he was like himself. The old one. He looked up at Sasuke and sighed, he didn't really like Sasuke, but he needed an anchor. Now it looked like Naruto needed one even more.

* * *

Naruto came home and was surprised to see his father, he looked mad and Naruto quickly backed off.

"The school told me you had been cutting again, what did I tell you about this." Naruto gulped and tried to run but his dad corned him and punched him in the face a few times. He dragged him to the basement and the punishment continued.

* * *

Sakura and her friends were walking around school when they saw Naruto lying there, face down. It looked like he was sleeping.

"Hey everyone look who it is, he's now reduced to sleeping in the dirt too." The crows laughed, Sasuke came up and kicked him the ribs, nothing happened. He kicked him again. He was getting impatient so he turned him over and backed up at the sight. Naruto's face was bruised, his arms at odd angels and his shirt was ripped up. on his chest was whip marks, scars of old ones and fresh ones. On his shoulder blade something was carved _Whore_, it looked like it had been redone many times. Gaara came forward and fell down at the sight; he got up and told someone to get the principle and the medics. Everyone went into action. Gaara spotted a note under Narutos body, it was written in blood _A broken heart that the world forgot_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes; he was met with white walls. He was in the hospital, he tried to move but he was in pain. A nurse came in and smiled.

"I see your awake, I know your in pain but these people have some questions to ask you." Two people came in dressed in police uniforms.

"Hello Naruto, I am Kakashi and this Iruka. We have to ask you some questions. Did your father do this to you, don't worry nothing will happen to you." Naruto was hesitant but nodded.

"Alright, how long has this been going on?"

"It started when I was seven." Naruto said quietly, they nodded. Kakashi seemed pained to ask the next question.

"Could you please tell us what your father did to you." Naruto froze but nodded, it felt good to let it all out

"At first it was a few slaps but when I entered middle school, he started to get more violent. But only a year ago did he start to go further, he has a… a torture chamber in her basement." Naruto stopped, he didn't want to talk, he was afraid. He was afraid that his father would get out and he would be punished even more, no one can stop him.

"I can't, he'll hurt me if I continue." Naruto said brokenly. Kakashi looked at his partner; he hated people who did this to children.

"It's okay Naruto, he won't hurt you." But Naruto stayed tight lipped.

"How about we come back tomorrow." They left him alone in his room, he tried to sit up but his body protested so he just fell asleep.

Naruto woke up to see a nurse checking his stats; he turned away and realized that he felt somewhat better. Once the nurse left he was bored, he had nothing to do. So he decided to sing the only song he knew by memory.

_**(Conecrete Angel-Martina Macbrdige, is sung here, the song Naruto was singing earlier, I erased it since it took up space)**_

* * *

Gaara, Sasuke and the rest of Narutos friends stopped to listen to their friend singing. It was the same song they had heard before. Gaara went in first.

Narutos head snapped to the door as it opened, it was Gaara. He sunk into the pillow and tried to hide. He felt his heart ache.

Gaara watched as Naruto tried to hide from him, he walked closer and eventually sat at the end of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked, Naruto turned his eyes onto him, they were dull.

"Would you believe me, you obviously didn't believe me when I said I didn't do that to your pictures so I just didn't care." Naruto said simply, Gaara wanted to be mad, but he couldn't be. Naruto was right, he wouldn't have believed him. This made him so guilty.

"I'm sorry." Gaara said quietly, Naruto laughed lifelessly.

"For what, for abandoning me, for rubbing it into my face that you were with another or for breaking me, you have yet to name one." Gaara cringed at Narutos hollow tone. He stood up and left. Telling everyone that he had fallen asleep and shouldn't be bothered.

* * *

A month had passed since the day he was hospitalized; today he was supposed to go to court. Kakashi had assured him that the lawyer would try to make this quick, but he would need to answer the questions just like they practiced. He walked into the court room, surprised when he saw his friends there, he shrugged it off. They were probably there to make fun of him after the trial was over. He saw his father; he was looking at him with smugness. As if telling him he couldn't do this, Naruto believed him. The time came for Naruto to testify.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you god."

"I swear." The questions began.

"Naruto, I understand this must be painful for you but could you please tell us what your father did to you." His lawyer asked, Naruto nodded.

"He abused me."

"I am sorry to ask this, but could you please tell us exactly what he did, in age order."

"When I-I was seven it was just a few slaps but when I got into middle school…" Naruto looked into his fathers eyes and shivered.

"When I got into middle school h-he became more violent." He started

"HE'S A LIAR! I never touched him!" his father yelled, Naruto flinched.

"Mr. Roberts please keep your client under control, another outburst and I will remove you from this court Mr. Uzumaki." The judge said warningly.

"Please continue, Naruto."

"He would punch me a few times a week and when he came come upset or drunk he would b-b-lame it on me. that's how it went until a year ago. He came home mad and dragged me into the b-basement…"

"IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD THAT EVEN THE DOCTORS WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP!" Naruto sank into his chair and quivered.

"One more outburst and I will make sure that you are found guilty even without a trial."

"Continue Naruto." The judge said gently.

"He'll hurt me if I say anything else." Naruto whispered.

"Judge may I suggest a break, my client seems shaken up because of the outburst." His lawyer asked

"Yes I believe we all need a break, this will court will resume Wednesday at 10 am. Dismissed." Naruto's lawyer came up to him.

"You did a good job; the jury is leaning towards your direction. Now why don't we get you back to the officers, I believe they'll want to escort you back to the hospital." Naruto smiled a little and went to Kakashi and Iruka; they put a hand on his shoulder and led him off.

"You did good Naruto." They said as he got into the police car.

Back at the hospital Naruto was once again just staring off into space when he got an idea. He buzzed the little read button and in ten minutes a nurse came in.

"Yes Naruto." She asked

"Could I please have a pencil and paper, if it's not too much trouble?" He asked quietly, the nurse smiled and went to get him what he needed.

* * *

It was Wednesdays and Naruto was once again in the witness stand, except this time it was his father's lawyer asking the question.

"Mr. Uzumaki from what I gathered you were a happy person up until a few weeks ago, when you started cutting school. Why is that? Is it because you lied and the abuse only started those few weeks ago?" Mr. Roberts asked, Naruto's eyes hardened, he would not let this person make him a liar.

"No, it's just because before that I would usually fight my father."

"Well, pray tell why did you stop?" Mr. Roberts asked

"Objection, irrelevant." His lawyer said.

"Sustained, please answer the question."

"I just lost the will; someone close to me left me." Naruto said quietly, he didn't want to tell them that he and Gaara were a couple; it hurt to talk about it.

"The day they found you, you had a note under you written in your own blood. If you had the strength to write this why couldn't you have called for help?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"Like I said I lost the will, when you think no one's going to help you then why bother calling for help." Naruto said.

Gaara watched the proceedings; he now knew that Naruto didn't do that to his locker and it was his fault this happened.

"Sasuke, Naruto had asked me for his pencil, did he give it you?" Gaara asked, Sasuke nodded absently.

"Yeah, I took it and then put into your locker so you two would break up." Gaara gaped at him, so Naruto wasn't lying. He was so stupid.

"We're through." Gaara said standing up, he marched out of the court room.

"But I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, it was a joke." Sasuke yelled coming after him.

Naruto watched as Gaara stormed out after saying we're through, he said loudly enough.

"This is hearing will continue next week on Friday, I don't seem to be feeling well." the judge fainted, and everyone went crazy. Eventually the judge was taken to the hospital and Naruto was escorted to back to a police car.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you have to go with your father until the next hearing." Naruto backed away from them; he didn't want to go back to his fathers.

"I'm sorry." He felt someone grab his shoulder, it was his father. He didn't even try to fight it, he just hung his head.

"Naruto!" Naruto's head snapped up, he knew that voice. He ripped out of his fathers grip and ran to Gaara.

"Yes?" he asked nervously. Gaara attacked him, well more he hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry I didn't believe you, I blame myself for this. If I hadn't got so angry then you wouldn't have been hurt." Naruto hugged Gaara back; he put his head on his shoulder and let the tears run.

"I have to go, I have to stay with my dad until the next trial." Naruto shivered and buried himself deeper in Gaara's clothes.

"But that's almost a whole week." Gaara said

"_But her dreams give her wings_. You're my wings Gaara, don't forget that." Naruto whispered and walked to his father, who shoved him into the back seat and then sped off. Leaving Gaara worrying.

* * *

The doors to the Uzumaki house slammed open, Kakashi walked in quietly, his gun poised and ready to shoot. Today was Friday and Naruto hadn't gone to school all week, today was the hearing and both Naruto and his father had yet to show up, so the lawyer got a warrant and now here they were. Kakashi checked the house and then went to the basement, he quickly called the ambulance. The basement was pretty big, there was a small cot, and there was also what looked like whip and few other devices Kakashi didnt want even to look at, on the wall. He went down and over to the cot and quickly picked up what he saw was Naruto, or more it looked like him. His hair was greasy and his body was rail thin. On his face was bruises, Kakashi didn't even want to know how bad it was under the 'blanket', he took Naruto upstairs and handed him off to the ambulance.

* * *

Gaara was pacing, he wanted to, no needed to see if Naruto was okay. The nurse had said he was in critical condition and was just coming out of surgery.

"You may go in, but be quiet he's sleeping." Gaara nodded and went inside, he quickly went to Naruto's bed, and he didn't care if he was battered or bruised, as long as he was alive.

"G-Gaara…" Naruto mumbled, Gaara smiled and kissed his forehead. He never would've done with anyone else.

"Rest my little fox, you need it." little fox, he liked it. Naruto smiled and went back to sleep content that his love was with him. Gaara looked at his fox and smiled. He had changed so much through the course of a few months. Maybe they wouldn't have a happily ever after but that was alright because as long as they had each other that was okay.

**The End**

**This story was heavily based on the song by Martina McBridge-Concrete Angel. So please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
